TUFF Thanksgiving
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A fun story that shows how Dudley and Kitty celebrate Thanksgiving. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. The Day Before

(A/N: Okay, this is the new and improved "T.U.F.F. Thanksgiving". Let's see how this story is gonna turn out! I don't own "T.U.F.F. Puppy" or any of its characters, but I do own George, Molly, and Summer. Okay, let's start!)

It was the day before Thanksgiving in the city of Petropolis. The weather was cool, but not cold, and the trees lost all but a few leaves. However, we haven't the time to sit around and admire the fall scenery. We've got to go to Dudley and Kitty's house and see what's up!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the family had just finished breakfast. Dudley was washing the dishes while their 9-year-old kids, George, Molly, and Summer dried them, and Kitty was putting the frozen pumpkin pie in the oven.

"Mom, why are you baking the pie today? Thanksgiving isn't until tomorrow." George pointed out.

"I know, but I always bake the pumpkin pie the day before Thanksgiving. That's the way my mom did it." Kitty explained, setting the timer.

"What about the other pies in the freezer? Do you have to bake them, too?" Summer asked.

"No, those don't have to be baked." said Kitty.

"So, what else has to be done?" Molly asked.

"Well, we also have to get the turkey prepped for tomorrow. And we need to make the stuffing." Dudley said.

"What about the rest of the feast?" George asked.

"We'll prepare it tomorrow, with the turkey." Dudley said.

"Okay." said the kids.

When the timer went off, Kitty took the pie out of the oven and checked to see if it was ready by pricking it with a toothpick in a few key places.

"Hmm... maybe 5 more minutes." Kitty muttered to herself as she glanced at the toothpick.

"It's not ready yet?" Summer said, watching her mother.

"The toothpick didn't come out clean." Kitty explained as she put the pie back in the oven.

"So if it doesn't come out clean, the pie needs more time?" Summer guessed.

"That's right." Kitty smiled.

A few short minutes later, Kitty checked the pie again, and it was ready.

"Okay, that's done." Kitty said as she set the pie aside to cool.

"So now we can start preparing the stuffing, right?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. And I see you've already started it by chopping the celery and onions." Kitty said.

"Just showing you that I'm still responsible." Dudley said, grinning at Kitty.

"I know you well enough to believe that you're responsible. You started learning responsibility before we got married." Kitty said.

"And I've been staying responsible since then." Dudley said as Kitty helped him prepare the stuffing.

While the stuffing was cooking, Dudley took the turkey out of the fridge. He and Kitty started working on that, with Kitty periodically checking on the stuffing.

The kids, meanwhile, kept busy by watching cartoons and playing video games in the den, but they were also busy doing the laundry so Dudley and Kitty would have less work to worry about.

"You guys sure made a lot of stuffing." Molly said at one point, seeing the stuffing.

"We had to. Some of it has to go in the turkey." Kitty said.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"I never really thought about it. Everybody does it." Dudley said.

"Okay." Molly said before making her way back to the den.

Dudley and Kitty spent most of the day in the kitchen, preparing the stuffing and turkey. Those took more time than the pie did! By that evening, the food they prepared was in the fridge, but Dudley and Kitty were too tired to make dinner.

"I'll go pick up some fast food for dinner. Is that okay?" Dudley said.

"Yeah!" said the triplets, who overheard.

"You know what everyone wants, right?" Kitty asked.

"I remember." Dudley said as he got in the car and went to go get dinner.

Minutes later, Dudley returned with the food.

"Dinner is served." Dudley said as he set the food on the table.

The family sat down and ate their dinner, but Dudley and Kitty went about it slowly because they were pretty tired from all the work they had done that day. In fact, after they finished their food, they went upstairs to their room, got ready for bed, and promptly fell asleep.

"Boy, Mom and Dad looked pretty tired." George said to his sisters as they made their way to the bathroom to brush their teeth after getting ready for bed.

"They spent most of the day in the kitchen, preparing some of the food we'll be having tomorrow night." Molly said.

"Well, Mom and Dad should be okay tomorrow morning, since they went to bed early tonight." Summer pointed out.

"Yeah. They'll be okay when they get up tomorrow. At least, I hope they'll feel better." George said.

"What do you mean 'you hope'?" Summer asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Summer. George knows as well as I do that Mom and Dad will be just fine when they wake up tomorrow. They always get tired the day before Thanksgiving. Besides, a good night's sleep is exactly what they need right now, and that's what they're getting." Molly assured her sister.

"Oh, right. George, don't say things like that." Summer said.

"Sorry, sis." George said.

Since the kids were ready for bed, but not really tired yet, they wondered what they should do.

"Why don't we finish doing the laundry so we won't have too much to do tomorrow?" Summer asked.

"Good idea." Molly said.

"And it still helps Mom and Dad." George said.

So the kids finished the laundry by 9:00, when they finally decided to call it a night.

"At least we're able to give Mom and Dad less to worry about so they can prepare the feast." George said as he followed his sisters upstairs. The kids stopped by their parents' room to give them a kiss before going to bed themselves.

And tomorrow will be Thanksgiving! Stay tuned to find out how that goes!


	2. Getting Ready

(A/N: So in the first chapter, you noticed that the story has already undergone a big change! Remember, this was the first chapter in the original version! But now it's time to start Chapter 2!)

It was Thanksgiving Day in the city of Petropolis. Everyone was happy, and some people were making their way to see relatives, but some people were expecting relatives. But as you might have guessed, Dudley and Kitty are the ones expecting relatives today. In fact, we need to get to Dudley and Kitty's house, since that's where we're supposed to be right now!

We find Dudley and Kitty in bed, still asleep. No, wait, Kitty just woke up. She looked at the clock to find that it was 6:45 a.m.

"Guess we should get up." Kitty said to herself. She turned to Dudley and shook him a little, saying, "Dudley, time to get up."

"But Mom, school doesn't start for a few more hours..." Dudley mumbled as he turned over in his sleep.

"Dudley, you do realize that you don't go to school anymore, right? And even if you were that age, you wouldn't have to go today." Kitty said.

That woke Dudley right away! He sat up and turned to see Kitty sitting next to him.

"Oh, Kitty! Sorry about that." Dudley said.

"It's okay, Dudley. Just letting you know that it's morning and we have to get ready for the day. But first things first. We have to take our shower, and the kids have to get up and take their showers, too. We also need to have breakfast, and get the house in order since Bruce, Katrina, Adam, and our moms are coming today." Kitty said.

"The kids can take their showers first." Dudley said.

"Let's go wake them." Kitty said as she got out of bed and put her fluffy, white robe on over her nightgown. Dudley put on his own navy blue robe and followed his wife.

They checked the girls' room first. Molly and Summer were already up and about, making their beds.

"Morning, guys!" Molly greeted her parents.

"Do you girls know if George is up yet?" Kitty asked.

"He came in here to get us up a few minutes ago." Summer said.

"Where is he now? And please don't say back in bed." Kitty said.

"He went to take his shower. He was going to let us shower first, but we had to decline when he said 'ladies first'. You know that when a guy says 'ladies first', it's usually a trap." Molly said. (A/N: I got that from the "Legend of Zelda" cartoon.)

"Guess that answers that question. Thanks, girls." Dudley said to his daughters as he and Kitty went back to their own room to make their bed. Seeing the girls making their beds reminded him that he and Kitty forgot to do that.

By the time Dudley and Kitty finished making their bed, George had finished taking his shower. He stopped by his parents' room and said, "You guys can take your shower now if you want."

"We're going to wait until after your sisters take their showers. Let them know." Dudley said.

"George, did you make your bed?" Kitty asked.

"I did it before I went to get Molly and Summer up." George said. Then he went to Molly and Summer's room, where the girls were looking through their closets, searching for pretty outfits to wear for the day.

"You girls can go take your showers now." George told them.

"Thanks, George." Molly smiled. She turned to her sister and said, "Summer, you can go first."

"I appreciate the offer, but you can go first. I insist." Summer said.

"Okay, if you insist." said Molly. She grabbed her clothes for the day and disappeared into the bathroom to take her shower.

A few minutes later, Molly emerged, so Summer made her way into the bathroom and took her shower.

When Summer got done, she walked over to her parents' room and said, "Okay, you can take your shower now."

"Thank you, sweetie." Kitty said as she and Dudley grabbed their outfits for the day and made their way to the bathroom.

"All right!" Dudley said as he turned on the water, happy to be taking a shower with his wife.

What Dudley and Kitty didn't know was that when the kids got out of the shower, they would make their way downstairs to do some tidying up. George got the kitchen and dining room floor swept, Molly vacuumed the living room and den, and Summer washed the downstairs windows and did some dusting.

"I think Mom and Dad will be happy with the help we've been giving them." George said, happily looking around.

"Should we start the laundry?" Molly asked.

"Do we have enough of anything for a good-sized load of laundry?" Summer asked.

"We should wait until after Mom and Dad throw their stuff in the laundry before we start." George said.

"In that case, let's fix breakfast." Summer said.

So the kids fixed themselves some toaster waffles for breakfast. As they ate, Dudley and Kitty came downstairs and threw their pajamas and towels in the laundry room. Then Dudley put some clothes in the washer and started it before making his way back to the kitchen to help Kitty prepare breakfast for themselves.

"Don't worry about the housework. We did all of that already. Except for the laundry, and we're still going to have to do the dishes." Molly said.

"You guys did housework?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. Check it out." George grinned.

"After breakfast." Dudley promised.

"Deal!" said Summer.

Dudley and Kitty fixed themselves bacon and eggs (except Dudley had lots of bacon and no eggs). After breakfast, Dudley and Kitty quickly washed the dishes, and then they looked around the house to see that the kids were not lying.

"We owe them big for this." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"I know. We'll pay them back tomorrow." Kitty whispered back.

And Chapter 2 has been finished! But we're still not done yet! Stay tuned for Chapter 3 if you wish to read more!


	3. Guests Arrive

(A/N: We've already made it to Chapter 3, and the story has really undergone some major work! Okay, let's get this show on the road! Also, in this chapter, you're gonna see more characters that I own, and they are Bruce and Katrina, siblings to Dudley and Kitty respectively, and their son, Adam. If you wish to learn more about my OCs, check out my bio!)

The next thing Dudley and Kitty needed to do was set the table, and with help from the kids, the table was set in no time. They even got some more laundry done, and when they looked at the clock, they discovered that it was already 9:00 a.m.

"The parade should be on!" Kitty said.

"And Quacky's show!" Dudley added.

"Doesn't Quacky do his show at the parade every year?" Molly asked.

(A/N: In Chapter 9 of the "Family Starters" re-write, I got Quacky to reform, and he got his show back. He went back on the air shortly before the triplets were born.)

"Right..." Dudley said. He turned on the T.V., turned it to the parade, and sure enough, Quacky was doing his show live at the annual Thanksgiving Day parade.

When Quacky finished doing his show, Dudley and Kitty made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Summer asked.

"Now that Quacky finished his show, we can start getting the turkey ready!" Dudley said as he took the turkey out of the fridge and began to fill it with stuffing. Kitty preheated the oven and got out the turkey pan. When the holiday bird was ready, and the oven was preheated, Dudley put butter on the bird in a few key areas, then put it in the oven.

"And I'll go back to baste it soon enough." Dudley said as he and his wife rejoined the kids. It wasn't surprising that Dudley and Kitty missed some of the parade, but they didn't miss anything really exciting.

Every now and again, Dudley would go back to the kitchen, open the oven, and baste the turkey for a minute or so. He knew that basting the turkey a lot made it really good, and he wanted good turkey.

Kitty was also kept busy, doing the rest of the laundry (with help from the kids), and they got it all done and out of the way in good time.

Before long, the parade was over, but it had been an enjoyable experience, as usual.

"Now it's time for the football games!" Dudley said, and he turned the channel to a football game that was about to begin.

"Aww, Dudley. Football games aren't any fun to watch." Kitty complained.

"They are for me." Dudley said.

"Actually, we're gonna have to agree with Mom on this one. But we can avoid it by going to the den to play video games." said Molly, and she and her siblings ran to the den.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Dudley was basting the turkey, so Kitty got up and answered the door. She was happy when she opened the door to see Bruce and Katrina, and their son, Adam!

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kitty!" Katrina greeted.

"Hi!" said Kitty as she gave her sister a hug. Then she turned and said, "Dudley, Bruce and Katrina are here! And they brought Adam!"

"I'll be right there!" Dudley said from the kitchen.

However, the triplets also heard that they had company, and they came running from the den.

"Yaaaaay!" the kids cheered upon seeing their relatives.

"Hey, kids! Happy Thanksgiving!" Bruce said to George, Molly, and Summer as he gave them a hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the kids replied.

Then Katrina got a chance to hug the kids, and she asked, "How are you guys enjoying Thanksgiving so far?"

"We'll probably like it better when we get to eat." George said.

"Yeah! But the dessert is the best part." Molly said.

"You know Mom and Dad won't let us have dessert until after we eat dinner." Summer said.

"That's the rule." Kitty said.

At that moment, Dudley came out of the kitchen, and he and Bruce high-fived one another before they settled down to watch the football game.

"Come on. We're playing Nintendo in the den." George said to Adam, motioning for him to follow.

"Hang on, I just wanted to ask something." Adam said. He walked over to Dudley and asked, "Uncle Dudley, what team are you rooting for?"

"When in Rome, do as the Romans." Dudley replied. (A/N: This was a reference to one of my dad's childhood memories. He asked his uncle what team he was going to root for, and his reply was the same as Dudley's.)

Adam didn't really know what that meant, but he acted like he did as he said, "Okay." Then he followed his cousins to the den so they could play Nintendo games, since those excited them more than football did.

About 10 minutes later, there came another knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dudley said, and he got up to answer the door. Standing there was none other than Peg, Dudley and Bruce's mom.

"Hi, Mom!" Dudley greeted his mom with a big hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Dudley!" Peg replied, returning the hug.

When Bruce heard that his mom was at the door, he too got up and walked over to where Dudley and Peg stood.

"Hey, Mom!" Bruce said.

"And a Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Brucie!" Peg said.

"Mom..." Bruce groaned.

"And he still doesn't complain when Katrina calls him that." Dudley whispered to his mom.

"Now where are my grandkids?" Peg asked, looking around the room.

"In the den, avoiding the football game." Kitty replied.

"I'll get 'em out." Dudley said. He then yelled, "KIDS! Get out here!"

"Awwwwww! Daddy, you made me lose! And I was just about to win the level!" Molly complained from the den.

"Well, I've got good news! Grandma Puppy is here!" Dudley replied.

"Yaaay! Grandma!" the kids yelled, running to the living room to hug their grandma.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Grandma!" the kids said as they ran to Peg and hugged her at the same time.

"How are you kids doing?" Peg asked as she hugged her grandkids.

"I lost the level I was playing." Molly said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. But you can try it again, right?" Peg asked.

"Yeah. Mickey Mouse always says to try again if you don't succeed the first time." Molly said.

"But she won't get to try it until after my turn." George said.

"I thought Summer plays after Molly." Adam said.

"No, Molly can have my turn. She was about to win until Daddy yelled." Summer said.

"Maybe I'll join you kids in the den. The game you're playing is probably more exciting than football." Peg said.

"Aw, Mom! The football game is really good!" Dudley said.

"To you and Bruce, maybe, but it's not that exciting to me." Peg said.

"It's not to us, either, but what choice do we have?" Katrina asked.

"I'll get the choice to not watch it when the turkey's ready. Then I can go prepare more food." Kitty said as Peg followed her grandkids to the den.

But the story still isn't done yet. There's still more to come, so stay tuned!


	4. Football Fun

(A/N: We've made it to Chapter 4! Now remember, the previous edition of this story was 4 chapters long, but not this time! Let's get to work and see what happens!)

About 15 minutes after Peg's arrival, everyone heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Kitty said, and she did.

When she opened the door, Mrs. Katswell was standing there.

"Hi, Mom! Happy Thanksgiving!" Kitty said as she greeted her mom with a hug.

Upon hearing Kitty, Katrina rushed over and hugged her mother as well.

"It's so good to see you girls." Mrs. Katswell said as she entered the house.

"Hi, Mrs. Katswell." Dudley and Bruce said from where they were sitting, watching the football game.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, boys." Mrs. Katswell said, not really interested in the football game.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"They're in the den with Peg." Katrina replied.

"What's Peg doing in the den?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"She's watching the kids play video games. The kids didn't want to watch football, and neither did Peg, so she figures that the video games are more exciting than football." Kitty replied.

"I guess I'll join them there." Mrs. Katswell said.

"I'll lead you to the den." Kitty said, and she led her mom to the den. Sure enough, Peg was watching the kids as they played a video game.

"Hey kids, you wouldn't mind pausing that game for a few seconds, would you?" Kitty asked.

"We can pause, but not for too long." George said as he paused the game.

"What is it, Mom?" Summer asked.

"Grandma Katswell's here!" said Mrs. Katswell, stepping into view.

"Grandma!" the kids cheered, running to their maternal grandma and giving her a big hug.

"Happy Thanksgiving, kids!" Mrs. Katswell said, returning the hug.

"Are you going to watch us play video games?" asked Molly.

"Sure! I don't really like watching football, either." said Mrs. Katswell.

"Okay, you have fun!" Kitty said as she walked back to the living room. Then Mrs. Katswell sat down next to Peg, and the grandmothers quietly talked as they watched as the kids get right back to the video game they were playing.

During this, Dudley, Bruce, Kitty, and Katrina were watching the football game. And Dudley and Bruce started yelling as the team they were rooting for just scored a touchdown!

"YEAH! TOUCHDOWN! WHOO!" the brothers were yelling.

"Daddy, that's very distracting!" Summer yelled from the den.

Before Dudley could respond, he and Bruce both saw the way the players were celebrating their touchdown. The players all sat down together in the end zone, but Dudley and Bruce really couldn't tell what was going on.

"It looked like they were having a quick Thanksgiving dinner." Katrina said as the game started again.

"How so, pretty mama?" Bruce asked.

"I saw the one guy looking like he was eating a turkey leg." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, and another guy looked like he was asking a teammate to pass him the mashed potatoes." Katrina said. (A/N: I saw the Minnesota Vikings celebrate like that after they scored their first touchdown during the Thanksgiving Day game last year! It was funny!)

"If they showed it again, we could probably see it." Dudley said.

"It'll more than likely pop up on the internet tomorrow. Then you can see it." Katrina said.

"We can check." Bruce said as he moved closer to the woman he loved.

Dudley got up and walked to the den, where the kids were debating on whether or not they should keep playing games because of their dads making a lot of noise during the football game.

"Hey kids." Dudley said.

"We know, the team got a touchdown." George said.

"Actually, after they scored it, they did something kind of odd. Your moms think the players sat down for a quick Thanksgiving dinner, but I don't know. You guys probably would've enjoyed that." Dudley said.

"It does sound pretty funny." Adam said.

"So, what's up? I thought you guys were playing a video game?" Dudley said, noticing that the kids were not playing a video game like they had been.

"They were. But now they're debating on whether or not they should, due to how you guys get when you watch football." Mrs. Katswell said.

"Yeah, it startles them and makes them mess up." Peg pointed out.

"I know." Dudley said.

"So we're thinking of watching cartoons instead." Molly said.

"Which one?" Dudley asked.

"Probably something with Nintendo characters in it." Summer said.

"Adam, you can choose, since you're our guest." George said.

"Don't you think we should let our grandmas choose?" Adam said.

"That's okay, Adam. You go right ahead and choose." Peg said.

"Okay, let me think." Adam said. After a minute or so, he said, "Let's watch 'The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!' That's got Nintendo's mascot in it!"

"Yeah!" the kids cheered. So they went for the DVDs of the show, and Adam picked one out. They put it in the DVD player and watched the show.

As the kids and their grandmas started to enjoy an old Nintendo cartoon, Dudley was getting up to baste the turkey.

"I'll go with you in case the turkey is ready." Bruce said, and he followed Dudley to the kitchen.

While the guys were busy checking on the holiday bird, Kitty suddenly smirked. The game was still going on, and Dudley had asked her to let them know what was going on. She had a fun little idea of what to do.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asked in a whisper, noticing her sister's smirk.

"Watch this." Kitty whispered back. Then she yelled in a very loud voice, "PICK UP THE BALL! _NOOOOO_!"

At this, Dudley and Bruce literally flew into the living room, screaming, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Upon seeing their reactions, Kitty and Katrina both burst into laughter, which confused their husbands.

"He downed it in the end zone." Kitty said when she finally managed to stop laughing.

"I imagined him diving onto the ball!" Dudley said, and that sent the sisters into another laughing fit.

"What's going on out there?" asked George, hearing his mom and aunt laughing.

"Maybe football suddenly became as entertaining as this show?" Adam guessed.

"I wouldn't say that. I've watched your dads watch football every Sunday when they were growing up, and I still can't get into it." Peg said.

"It sounds like Mom is enjoying it." Molly said.

"I thought she doesn't like football." Summer said.

"She's been watching your father watch it for years. She's probably getting used to it." Mrs. Katswell figured.

Back in the living room, Kitty had to apologize to Dudley.

"Sorry, Dudley. I didn't mean to trick you, but I had to do it." Kitty said.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long, Kitty. I love you." Dudley said as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, Brucie. I didn't say anything. That trick was all Kitty's idea, not mine." Katrina said.

"And that's one of the reasons why I love you, Katrina baby." Bruce said, pulling her close to him for a kiss.

And this is where the chapter ends. But there is another chapter on the way, and I do believe that it's the final one. Stay tuned if you wish to read it!


	5. Dessert Memories

(A/N: Okay, I believe that this will be the final chapter of the story! Yes, this time, the story is 5 chapters long! I'll get to work right now!)

After Kitty's little trick, Dudley and Bruce went back to the kitchen to check on the turkey. To their surprise, it was ready.

"Hey, everyone! The turkey is ready!" Dudley shouted.

"That's my cue to start fixing the rest of the dinner!" Kitty said as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Katrina said, turning off the T.V. before racing after her sister.

"Let's go help!" Mrs. Katswell said to Peg.

"Good idea. They're gonna need some extra pairs of hands in there." Peg replied, and the two got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the kids as the only ones watching the rest of the episodes on the DVD.

In the kitchen, Kitty was busy putting the stuffing that wasn't in the turkey in the oven while Dudley carved the turkey. Bruce and Katrina both started fixing the crescent rolls, and Mrs. Katswell and Peg started preparing the mashed potatoes, gravy, and the other vegetables. Once the stuffing and rolls were in the oven, Kitty got out the cranberry sauce and put it on the table.

The adults worked hard, and the dinner was ready and on the table in a matter of minutes.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Dudley yelled.

"Coming!" the kids called as they quickly stopped the DVD and put it away. Then they made their way to the table, where Kitty and Katrina were getting everyone their drinks of either eggnog or sparkling cider, but the kids all wanted chocolate milk to drink.

Once they were all seated, everyone told what they were thankful for, and it turned out that they were all thankful for the same thing, their families and friends.

"Okay, let's eat!" Dudley said.

While Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina started filling their plates, Peg and Mrs. Katswell decided to serve their grandchildren before they served themselves.

"Thank you, Grandma." the kids said when they were handed the plates full of the food they wanted.

"You're welcome." the grandmas replied as they started filling their own plates.

Before long, they were all feasting on the good food, especially the turkey. That was everyone's favorite part.

"I've gotta remember to fix myself a couple of turkey sandwiches before we go home. I'm probably gonna want some leftovers tonight, and the turkey is always the first thing on my mind when it comes to Thanksgiving leftovers." Bruce said.

"That's okay." Dudley replied.

Several minutes later, everyone was full, and they all decided that dinner was over.

"Wait a minute! We didn't have dessert yet!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! Let's have dessert!" the kids said.

"Dudley, kids, we're all a little too full for dessert right now. You have to wait until we've digested first." Kitty told them.

"Okay, then. So while you guys digest, I'm going to go back to watching football." Dudley said, and he went back to the living room to turn on the T.V. so he could watch the football game that was currently on.

"I think I'll join you." Bruce said, and he followed his brother into the living room.

As for the kids, they weren't happy that they had to wait, but they decided that while they waited, they could go back to the den and watch cartoons on the T.V.

"Isn't anyone gonna help me with the dishes? And we also need to put away the leftovers." Kitty said.

"I'll help you with those dishes." Peg offered.

"I'll put away the leftovers." Katrina volunteered.

"Would you like some help with that?" Mrs. Katswell asked.

"I'd be thankful for it." Katrina grinned.

So Katrina and her mother put the leftovers in the fridge while Kitty and Peg washed and dried the dishes. They even got the dishes put away as well.

Once that was done, the women joined the men in the living room.

"I hope we can have dessert soon." Dudley said at one point.

"Dudley, we go over this every year. You have to wait until we've digested." Kitty said.

"I know, but I can't help how I feel about the dessert. And besides, the kids love it, too." Dudley reminded her.

"I know that feeling. When I was a kid, I couldn't wait for the dessert. But now I can wait, 'cause the dessert always tastes like it's worth the wait." Katrina said.

"Although we almost had to go without dessert that one year. Remember? It was before we even had kids." Bruce said.

"I think I know the time you're referring to..." Dudley said.

**(Flashback...)**

It was Thanksgiving in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley and Kitty's house, everyone had finished dinner, and they were digesting, waiting for dessert. Dudley, Bruce, and Katrina were watching the football game, and Kitty was getting the desserts out of the fridge and onto the table. Peg and Mrs. Katswell were sitting in the den, knitting and talking to one another.

At one point, Dudley heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Dudley asked himself as he got up and answered the door.

Imagine his surprise when he opened the door and saw Snaptrap and Larry standing there. They didn't notice that the door had opened because they were busy yelling at each other, and they were getting louder and louder. And the words they were saying were getting dirtier and dirtier.

Dudley quickly got annoyed by this, so he pulled out an air-horn and made it blare loudly. This more or less got Snaptrap and Larry to shut up!

"HEY! What was that for?!" the two yelled.

"A better question is, what are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at D.O.O.M.?" Dudley asked.

"That's where we were, but my mom kicked us out for yelling at the table during the dinner, and she won't let us back in. I really don't wanna be out here for long, so we thought we'd seek shelter somewhere, and we figured that here is good." Snaptrap said.

"Please let us in?" Larry asked.

"Only if you shut up and don't cause any trouble." Dudley said.

The villains made the motion of zipping their mouths shut, so Dudley let them in.

As soon as Bruce and Katrina saw Snaptrap and Larry walk in, they immediately jumped up to attack the villains but Dudley saw them and said, "Stop!"

Bruce and Katrina froze in mid-leap.

"Snaptrap and Larry got kicked out of their place, and they don't wanna be out in the cold weather. Don't attack them." Dudley explained.

So Bruce and Katrina went back to the couch, where they had been sitting when the villains walked in.

"Okay, but one slip-up, and they're gonna get it." Bruce said as his wife grabbed the remote, planning to beat the villains with it if they tried anything funny.

So Snaptrap and Larry decided to watch the football game, but that turned ugly when the team Larry was rooting for scored a touchdown and got ahead of the team Snaptrap was rooting for. So Snaptrap started yelling at Larry again.

Before Katrina could get up and start beating the villains with the remote, Dudley saw some pies on the dining room table, and he asked, "Hey, who wants pie?!"

"I do!" Snaptrap and Larry both said, and they followed Dudley to the dining room.

But the villains were not thinking about eating the pies. Snaptrap picked up a pie and planned to hit Larry with it, but he missed and ended up hitting Dudley in the face with it. Then Larry tried to pie Snaptrap, but Dudley ended up getting pied in the face again.

Now Dudley was mad. He said, "If there's one thing I can't stand... it's eating alone." He picked up a pie and looked back and forth between the two, saying, "One pie. Two guys. Which guy's gonna get the pie?"

"Hold on a second..." Snaptrap said, backing away from Dudley.

"Put the pie down..." Larry pleaded, also backing away.

"I can see it right now!" Dudley yelled, but when he threw the pie, both villains moved out of the way, and Dudley ended up hitting Kitty, who was exiting the kitchen with another pie. When she got hit, that pie ended up hitting the floor.

"OHHHHHHH! OHHHHHHH! Oh, I'm so sorry, Kitty! I'm so sorry!" Dudley cried as he realized that he pied his wife instead of the villains.

"Come here, Dudley..." Kitty said in a low, angry voice.

"Uhhh... I gotta go!" Dudley yelled, running to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"You come back here!" Kitty yelled, running after him.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not him right now." Snaptrap said as he watched the couple disappear.

"Yeah, I'd hate to be in his position." said Larry.

"Hey, being in his position would actually do you some good!" Snaptrap yelled, and he hit Larry on the head.

"I'll get you for that!" Larry said, and that was when he noticed the pie that Kitty dropped.

"Kitty, I didn't mean to pie you!" Dudley yelled as he made it to the bathroom.

"Then why did you?!" Kitty asked, catching him and pinning him against the bathroom wall. But now that she got a good look at Dudley, she realized that he had been pied. Surprised, she released Dudley and asked, "Who pied you?"

"Snaptrap and Larry. Before you ask, they were kicked out of their house by Snaptrap's mom, and they needed shelter from the cold, so I let them in. When I sensed another argument brewing during the football game, I offered them pie, but they didn't want it to eat. They tried to pie each other, but I was the one who got pied! I really didn't mean to pie you, but I didn't see you until it was too late!" Dudley explained.

"Snaptrap's _here_?! And _he pied you_?! Oh, that does it! No one pies _my_ husband and gets away with it! Come on, it's time to teach him a lesson!" Kitty said.

"Yeah! Let's go make him pay, since I never intended to hit you with that pie!" Dudley said.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Dudley." Kitty said.

"No need to apologize, Kitty. You didn't know." Dudley said.

"I'll make it up to you later." Kitty promised.

"Okay. Now let's go get Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

The couple exited the bathroom and walked back into the dining room, where Snaptrap and Larry were still trying to pie each other by chucking handfuls of the pie Kitty dropped at each other, but they kept missing.

Kitty quietly walked over to the table, picked up a dessert, walked over to Snaptrap, and tapped him on the shoulder.

When Snaptrap turned around, Kitty immediately hit him in the face with the dessert! Dudley cracked up when he saw that! If he'd known that was the best way to pie one of them, he would've done it like that!

Snaptrap tasted the dessert he was hit with, and he said, "Hey, this is really good! What did you hit me with?"

"It's cheesecake, Snaptrap." Kitty replied with a devious smirk.

"Oh, no you didn't!" Snaptrap gasped as he felt himself beginning to swell up.

"I did!" Kitty said as Snaptrap's body began to visibly swell.

In a matter of seconds, Snaptrap was almost as big as a hot-air balloon. This made Dudley crack up even more, but now Kitty and Larry were also laughing at Snaptrap's misfortune. Snaptrap somehow managed to get another pie and throw it at Larry, and this time, he landed a direct hit. Larry retaliated by throwing another pie at Snaptrap, and he managed to hit Snaptrap!

That's when Bruce and Katrina walked in the room and saw what had happened.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bruce asked his wife.

"Yes. Let's get 'em!" Katrina said.

"Oh no! Larry, get me out of here!" Snaptrap cried, wanting to avoid a beating.

Larry hurried to obey, because he didn't want to get beat up either, but it was too late. They were both getting beat up by Bruce and Katrina, and then Dudley and Kitty joined in! Eventually, Snaptrap and Larry managed to get out of there, and when they did, they vowed to never go back to Dudley and Kitty's house again! (A/N: But after everyone had kids, the D.O.O.M. kids became friends with Dudley and Kitty's kids, and Snaptrap (or one of his henchmen) ends up going there when the kids attend George, Molly, and Summer's birthday party.)

"Okay, beating up Snaptrap and Larry sure helps when you wanna work up an appetite." Katrina said.

"Yeah, let's have dessert." Bruce said.

"We can't..." Dudley said.

"Why not?" Katrina asked.

"Snaptrap and Larry started it, and we ended up wasting the desserts, using them as ammo." Kitty explained.

"Maybe the author can fix this?" Bruce asked.

"I can't make it so that Snaptrap and Larry never showed up, but I can give you some free pies!" I said, producing boxes of pies from seemingly nowhere and setting them on the table.

"How can we ever thank you for this?" Dudley asked as he helped the others open the pie boxes.

"All you have to do is keep the readers entertained." I said.

"We will!" the characters promised.

"Good! I'll see you around!" I said as I disappeared.

**(End flashback...)**

"Boy, did we get in trouble when our moms showed up for dessert." Kitty said.

"Yes, the four of you were in a lot of trouble." Mrs. Katswell recalled.

"We made you clean the dining room before you could have dessert." Peg said.

"And we did. Between the 4 of us, we got that job done in record time." Bruce said.

"If I recall correctly, we even stayed here that night." Katrina said.

"You did. You slept on the hide-a-bed in the den." Dudley remembered.

"Yeah. And then you and I both got up in the middle of the night and fixed ourselves a couple of turkey sandwiches, remember?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. I remember you fixed one to eat right then, and the other one was for your lunch the following day." Dudley said.

"And now I think we've digested enough. Who's ready for dessert?" Kitty asked.

"ME!" Dudley and Katrina yelled.

"Sure." Bruce smiled.

"Okay." said both moms.

"In that case... KIDS! TIME FOR DESSERT!" Kitty yelled.

"YAAAAY!" the kids cheered as they ran to the dining room table and sat down. Then Dudley and Kitty went to the kitchen and got the pies out of the fridge while Bruce and Katrina got (paper) plates and forks, and the pie-cutter. Peg also got up to get napkins.

Before long, everything was ready, and the pies were on the table. Dudley was the one who cut the pies, and Kitty was the one who served them.

In a matter of minutes, dessert was over, and Dudley took the forks and the pie-cutter to the sink and began to wash them while Kitty started putting the pies away.

"I'll help you." Katrina said, getting up to help her sister.

"Thanks, Katrina." Kitty said.

"Hang on a sec! There's something I was gonna do." Bruce said. He got up and went to the fridge, and produced the leftover turkey and stuffing, a jar of mayonnaise, and a loaf of bread. He also grabbed the salt and pepper shakers. Sure enough, he fixed himself a couple of turkey sandwiches, with turkey and stuffing between the two pieces of bread. (A/N: This is the way my dad fixes his turkey sandwiches.)

"One for tonight, and one for tomorrow." Bruce said as he put the finished sandwiches in sandwich bags.

"Oh yeah, you did say you were going to make some before you went home." Dudley recalled.

Later, Bruce, Katrina, Adam, and the grandmas got ready to go. They all said their good-byes, and then they made their way out the door and got in their cars, ready to go home.

After they left, Dudley went back to the living room to watch the last football game while Kitty and the kids got ready for bed. Dudley decided to get ready for bed during a commercial break.

When the game was over, the family decided to go to bed, and they did. But it didn't mean they stayed asleep when they went to sleep. No, a certain someone named Dudley Puppy got out of bed in the middle of the night and went downstairs to the kitchen for something known as a 'late-night refrigerator raid'.

However, when he went downstairs, he realized that he wasn't the only one thinking about raiding the fridge. George, Molly, and Summer were sitting at the table, and they were all eating some leftovers that they heated up in the microwave.

"What are you guys doing up?" Dudley asked.

"We got hungry." Molly explained.

"You're not mad at us, are you?" Summer asked, a little worried.

"No, just surprised. I'm hungry myself." Dudley said as he got out a plate and started looking through the fridge for the leftovers he wanted to eat.

While Dudley and the kids continued to eat, Kitty came down for a drink, and while she was not surprised to find that Dudley was sitting at the table with a plate of leftovers (she anticipated it every Thanksgiving), she was kind of surprised to see the kids with him.

"We were hungry, Mom." George explained before she could ask.

"I guess I can't argue with that. When you're hungry, you gotta eat." Kitty said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"That's my line." Dudley grinned.

"I have been spending way too much time with you, but that's mainly because I love you so much." Kitty replied, grinning at her husband.

"I love you, too." Dudley replied.

"Hey, is this where the story ends?" Summer asked.

"I guess so." Molly said.

"But first, you have to give a message to the readers." I reminded them.

"Oh yeah." said George.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets said in unison, thus ending the story.

Like the characters in this story, I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving, and I hope you enjoyed the re-write of this story!


End file.
